My Alternate Endings
by mystery writer5775
Summary: I REALLY did not like the ending to Phantom Planet so I made two different endings that are much better to me, one is just the end, the other is an entire show summery with the basics.
1. Chapter 1

**i have been wanting to post this for a while and i admit this chapters kinda short but the next one isn't! I don't own DP**

_**line break**_

Jack and Maddie walked up to Danny "well done Danny" they said angrily.

Suddenly they smiled "or should we say _Danny_" they corrected happily.

Danny looked up in surprise "I'm sorry citizens but I have no idea what your talking about" he said with his voice disguised.

Maddie kneeled down "isn't their something you want to tell us" she asked.

Danny looked in surprise and Jazz came up by him "it's okay Danny, they know" she said.

Nervously Danny looked at the gathered crowd before vanishing into thin air.

Both parents faces fell and after a small celebration they walked back to the copter.

Danny Phantom was laying on a seat inside, waiting for them.

They both smiled "you didn't really expect me to blow my secret worldwide did you" he asked.

Both parents smiled "I guess not" Maddie said slowly.

Danny gave them a grin and changed back to normal.

Both parents went up and hugged him "you realize it will make it easier to turn into Phantom if everyone knew" she asked.

Danny hesitated before shaking his head "I would be followed by reporters, the guys in white, and many more ghost hunters, this way I get peace when I need it" he said.

Both parents smiled and hugged him again "that's my boy" Jack whispered.

Maddie nodded "my little hero" she added.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own DP**

_Alternate ending two_

**This will be a summery of the entire show, only I have changed a lot like where Danny loses his powers, no disasteroid, ghost war, where Danny regains his powers ect. **

_**line break**_

(after the fight on Saturn) Plasmious gathered the ghosts for an invasion.

He had them wait until he could finish off Danny Phantom.

Quickly he broke down his portal to stage one and put a set of chains in the back.

He attacked Danny quickly and knocked him out.

Evilly he chained him to the back and turned the portal on.

Danny screamed and came tumbling out of the portal afterwards since the chains were destroyed.

He had a white stripe in his hair and nervously Vlad ran an ecto scanner to him.

He grinned as nothing picked up.

Suddenly Danny woke up and saw Vlad.

Angrily he cried out his battle cry.

Vlad grinned again when nothing happened.

Desperately Danny tried to go ghost and after several times the specter speeder came through the reactivated portal.

They pointed an ecto gun at Vlad who lazily told them to take Danny and go. Nervously they left quickly.

On the ride home Danny showed them he couldn't use his powers any more.

Nervously Sam tried some ghost detection devices, all of which came up negative.

When they got home they found out that ghosts had started attacking from all over.

After a while Vlad organized a meeting as mayor and told them he could stop the war.

He turned into Plasmious and told them all he could save them if they gave into him and gave him total rule over the town.

From the audience, hidden from Vlad's sight, Danny Fenton scowled and walked away.

Quickly the town gave in and Vlad organized a meeting with the ghosts.

The ghosts refuse to stop terrorizing the town and using Skulker's devices they launch Vlad to the deep reaches of the ghost zone.

After that the Fenton's quickly rallied a human army and headed off to face the ghosts.

On the outskirts of the town the two armies met.

Skulker took a moment to charge at the Fenton's.

he was stopped as something small ran into him and knocked him off course.

Every one looked in surprise to see Danny Fenton on the ground looking at Skulker.

Ember came up and rallied the ghosts to attack Danny.

They made sure the human army could see as the entire ghost army shot ecto blasts at Danny.

He screamed and the ecto plasm that was trapped with in his white stripe helped to spread it to his body.

Danny stopped screaming and the ecto plasm from the ghosts bonded with his DNA.

The crowd covered there eyes at the flash.

When they opened them Danny Phantom was standing and looked determinedly at the now fearful ghosts.

Danny stated out loud the good news and bad news, both being his powers are back.

He took a deep breath and unleashed his ghostly wail at the ghost army alone, and for once he didn't turn human again.

The ghosts all fled and Danny flew to his parents who were in more shock than the crowd.

He calmly asked if they were okay.

Before they could answer Danny was jumped on by Sam, Tucker, and Jazz.

They all explained they were glad he was okay.

Suddenly the two parents began clapping for Danny, followed by a few more, and then more.

Soon the whole crowd was clapping at Danny's heroics.

Later that night the now mayor Tucker walked up to his podium and showed the statue the town had dedicated to Danny Phantom.

He explained how it was to stay standing as long as Amity stood.

A little ways away Danny sat on a hill explaining some things to Valerie.

He took out the famous class ring and asked if she would like to go steady.

Tearfully Valerie accepted and they shared a heart felt kiss before flying off into the sunset.


End file.
